Conventionally, as for this kind of ventilator, a ventilator which is installed in a building to introduce outdoor air from an outdoor air supply port into indoor, via a built-in heat exchange element (for example, see Patent Literature 1) has been known.
Such a ventilating air conditioner will be described with reference to FIG. 6
As shown in FIG. 6, ventilator body 101 is installed in a loft space or under-the-roof space of a building. Fresh outdoor air enters from outdoor air supply port 102, passes through built-in heat exchange element 103, and flows, via indoor air supply port 104, into indoors. On the other hand, foul indoor air enters from indoor exhaust port 105, passes through heat exchange element 103, and flows, via outdoor exhaust port 106, toward outdoors. Fresh outdoor air entering from outdoor air supply port 102 and foul indoor air entering from indoor exhaust port 105 are transported, via heat exchange element 103, by air supply fan 109 and air exhaust fan 110 coupled by single shaft 108 of motor 107.